the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales Post 14
Tales Post 14 opens with a brief flashback wherein Ameryl Hypericum, having received Mors Dei from the Sepulchral Phantom, seeks out the most powerful warrior in the Multiverse to teach her how to use the nunchaku - Chuck Norris. Tales Post 14 then picks up where Tales Post 13 left off - with an incoming blast of energy from the cannon-glove of Mr Slick. Ameryl uses Mors Dei's anti-power to strike the energy blast and null the power. She blocks many more shots, much to the amazement of her audience. Mr Slick changes his glove into a blade imbued with void magic but the anti-power still negates all incoming attacks so he, and Oliver, finally retreat. With this attack, Ameryl decided it was time to move on. Gadreel, having returned after running away, offers that she could join him and those he spies for. The two of Highemperor's Wives, Fantina and Aurorielle, want to go with him too. Eventually Marianne de Myste and Suzanna de Myste wish to go with their mentor, Ameryl, too. The group then embarks for The Imperium. Post The Story of Ameryl The Way of the Nunchucks One year earlier. Ameryl was spending some quiet time on the planet Earth of the Sol System in the Milky Way Galaxy. It's a backwater nowhere place that you've probably never even heard of, don't bother trying to google it. It's definitely not on WikipediaWikipedia article, Wikipedia.'' either.'' On this watery planet Ameryl was searching for answers to the mysterious weapons she had been entrusted with by the Sepulchral Phantom. Why he decided she had to have them, she didn't know. Sometimes these contrived incidents happened to her all too often. Either way, she had the 'god-killing nunchakus' now and she intended to get to the bottom of what she was supposed to do with them. First she would have to learn what a damned nunchaku was. After some searching she met with the most infamous and powerful warrior in the known Multiverse. His name was legend. His strength unfathomable. His victories endless. His legacy unquestionable. Chuck NorrisChuck Norris article, Wikipedia..'' ''Ameryl, as much by instinct as by will, whips the hidden nunchaku from their concealed position on her hip (hidden amongst the glorious arrangement of beautiful blue bows) and flips the stick to smack the incoming energy blast. The energy touches the nunchakus and obliterates into nothingness - the power of the destructive force is snuffed out entirely. Mr Slick stares at Ameryl with disbelief. Ameryl: "I trained." He fires again, repeatedly, and she moves through a flurry of motions as the nunchakus spin around her person and block every incoming blast of death. He finally relents as he sees nothing get through her defence and she stops, poised and ready, wearing a thin smile of satisfaction. She hadn't had the opportunity to use these against anyone but her former sensei. Suzanna de Myste: "Miss Ameryl! That is most... undignified for a lady..." Despite her words, her tone is filled with admiration. The two wives of Highemperor are even clapping at the performance. Fantina: "Brava, Miss Ameryl! Brava! Am I right, Aurorielle?" The second wife nods energetically as she continues to clap. Mr Slick: "So you're good. But I'm better!" His arm blows apart and coalesces into a new shape, this time it is a long blade this a razor-thin edge and is coloured obsidian with a faint purple sheen. Able to sense the force emanating from it, it seems to be imbued with a style of void magic. Anything that it touches would be sucked into an endless void and lost to reality for all eternity. Suzanna de Myste: "I say! This chap is cheating!" Ameryl: "It's quite alright, Miss de Myste. I am more the cheat..." The void-blade swings through the air, visibly slicing it with a small tear that filled again a split-second later. Ameryl doesn't move anything but her arms. The nunchakus slap against the sword. As they connect, the blade rebounds with a tremendous vibration through Mr Slick's body. The effect of the blow, for Ameryl, is completely absorbed and negated by the nunchakus. She stands, unperturbed, with an aura of calm as she watches Mr Slick glare at her in anger. Mr Slick: "How are you doing that!?" Ameryl: "You should leave now, before I decide I want all of my stuff back." Oliver, from the doorway, screams with petulant rage; Oliver: "How dare you defy us!! We'll beat you down! Make you beg for mercy!!" Ameryl: "You'll do that, will you?" Oliver suddenly looks very nervous and stammers; Oliver: "W-w-well, yeah-- I mean, boss will take care of you..." Mr Slick: "Enough! Oliver, you should have left... I know I'm outmatched and we have what we came for. Next time, I'll be prepared for you. Ameryl." Ameryl: "Tatty-bye." Mr Slick backs away and ushers his own protégé out of the door. The nobles wait for a moment, unsure if it's really safe, before Aurorielle hops to her feet and dusts down the knees of her dress. She appears to be quite unrefined in her movements, unpractised as though she had been brought up through the class ranks and shoved into a noblewoman's garment. Her hair is a dark shade of pink, that appears to be her natural shade of colour, and is worn long but with chin-length fringe. In many ways her facial proportions resemble Fantina's in that they're cute. Ameryl is worried that these two would indicate Highemperor has a taste for childish bimbos. From her ears dangle a pair of large gold earrings with a series of small precious stones, red rubies, hanging from them. Around her neck is a gold collar with smatterings of white gold to break up the piece. It is a large, decorative and heavy as it encapsulates the whole neck and rests against the shoulders, above the refined dress she is wearing. Despite the youthfulness of her face, her eyes appear much older and quite seductive as she gazes around herself. The make-up she uses emphasise the brilliance of her bright, pink irises and the eye shadow is designed to make her eyes pop. Though she moves with none of the refinement of a noblewoman, she does move with a certain choreography of a woman that knows she's being admired. Her hips sway wide as she walks over to Ameryl. She then gives an awkward curtsy. Ameryl thinks this woman is probably a dancer Highemperor found in a palace somewhere. Or a prostitute. Aurorielle: "I want to be the first to thank you, my lady Ameryl. You were... wonderful." Her accent is exemplified by the word 'foreign'. It has a hard r that forces out the remaining sounds of the word and the always impossible 'th' for non-english speakers is malformed into a zed sound. As she says the word 'wonderful' it's almost gasped. Ameryl raises her eyebrow, thinking this waifu is trying to seduce her. Ameryl: "It would have been better if I hadn't had to do that at all, frankly. Thank you nonetheless." Aurorielle: "Forgive me if I am rude, but I think I know who you are. I have heard your name before." Ameryl: "I suppose there'll be gossips about me in your circle. No doubt about it." Aurorielle: "You are the one who got away, I believe." Ameryl: "I expect there are a lot of them actually. More of them than Highemperor would like to admit or acknowledge." Aurorielle: "Ah. Perhaps. But it is you they speak of. He pines for you still." Ameryl: "I'm sure he's just wretched with sorrow." Ameryl rolls her eyes. The others are now on their feet and are babbling angrily about hooligans and criminals and how they should all be shot. A few of the men are claiming that they could have dealt with the situation but were afraid to get others into trouble, while everyone agrees that the flight of Gadreel was most unbecoming of a gentleman. Marianne de Myste: "But, Miss Ameryl, what is this mysterious weapon you have? How did it protect you from all that power?" Ameryl holds the nunchakus in her hand and lifts them for the group to see. Ameryl: "They were gifted to me. I learnt to use them but I never expected to see just how... effective they are. I do wonder. Could this anti-power stop even--" She stops and looks up at Fantina and Aurorielle. Fortunately neither of them seemed to have caught that and she holds her tongue. If there is power, then this would counteract that power. The inverse. When power meets anti-power, they cancel out. She lifts the nunchakus so she can get a better look at them herself. She wonders if the anti-power within could be better applied than two sticks. As effective as they are, Ameryl believe she could never master the nunchakus as her sensei had done. Despite the time she spent training on Earth, the way of the nunchuck was not her way. Ameryl held two toy nuns in her hands, tethered by string. She looked up at Chuck Norris. The way of the 'nun-chuck'. The nuns faces were even carved to look like Chuck Norris. She considers this but then wonders why. Why even attempt to utilise this anti-power? She doesn't hate Highemperor enough to want to interfere in his schemes. She would rather forget his existence and forge her own path. She would not dedicate her life to the downfall of the man she once loved, even if the ability to do so is, literally, in her hands. But then what is her purpose to be? To possess such a force, or anti-force, is a responsibility. She believes that the Multiverse is best left alone. Nothing matters and so changing things, or fighting for causes, is meaningless. Or... is it? Perhaps nothingness means that everything is important. Ameryl: "Something is born of nothing and shall return to nothing, but for a time it is something and when it is something perhaps it is worth... something..." The other women stare at Ameryl. Only Marianne seems not to be trying to figure out what Ameryl is blathering about, having resigned herself to not understanding most of this philosophical prattle no matter how much Ameryl explains it. Marianne is curious, but not so determined that she would like to necessarily follow this religious doctrine. Ameryl: "Well." She snaps out of her reverie and glances around the war-torn room. Ameryl: "It seems my life here is over." The two de Myste girls gasp in horror. Marianne de Myste: "What!? Why!? You don't even care about this stuff!" Ameryl: "An event like this calls for change. I would leave eventually anyway. But I think this is a good point to do so." Suzanna de Myste: "But where would you go!?" Ameryl: "I have no idea yet." Gadreel: "You could come with me?" They all spin to find the coward standing behind them. Suzanna de Myste: "You! You ran away! You coward!" Gadreel: "Well, I wasn't about to let that guy hurt me! Was I supposed to get punched on principle? Let myself get beaten up just to show how brave I am?" Suzanna de Myste: "Well--... yes!" Gadreel: "I am grigori. I am a Watcher. We watch. We do not fight." Marianne de Myste: "It was quite funny to watch you scuttle away like that." Gadreel: "Glad I could entertain you!" He grins with misplaced pride. Ameryl: "If I went with you, where would I be going?" Gadreel: "Maybe I will take you to the people I spy for." Suzanna de Myste: "So you are a spy!" Gadreel: "Unless I'm lying." Suzanna de Myste: "Are you lying?" Gadreel: "Of course I am." Marianne de Myste: "You are!?" Gadreel: "No." Ameryl: "I wish you'd stop doing that. You would have to tell me where you're going before I go with you." Gadreel: "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you. That's what the spies say, isn't it?" Fantina: "You are a silly chap, aren't you?" Gadreel: "I do try, Queen Fantina." Ameryl snorts at 'queen' but, after a glance at Fantina, softly apologises. In the High Empire there's thousands of queens, all wives of Highemperor, making the title almost meaningless. There's probably more queens than there are servants. Aurorielle: "Maybe we could go with you too!? I think I'd like a holiday after today." Fantina: "We are on holiday, Aurorielle." Aurorielle: "Then we shall have a second holiday. What do you think, Mr Watcher?" Gadreel: "It's fine by me. I'll save my espionage for when you're not around." Aurorielle: "Oh! But maybe it is we who shall be doing the spying, non?" Gadreel: "Does that mean I'd have to start counterspying? How disappointing." Aurororielle: "I promise, we shall always do our spying right in front of you." Ameryl: "Well, if you two are going... I may as well go to. At least it'll be interesting to know where you take us, Gadreel, if nothing else." Ameryl notices Marianne and Suzanna having a silent conversation with their eyes. Marianne tilts her head a little, demanding that they join Ameryl's little adventure, while Suzanna is stubbornly too afraid to leave her comfort zone. Eventually Marianne groans and exasperated sigh. Marianne de Myste: "We're going too." Suzanna de Myste: "N--" Marianne de Myste: "Ah!" She puts her finger against her sister's lips to silence her. Ameryl: "Now that's we've all promised to go, will you tell us to where?" Gadreel steps aside and swings his offering hand towards the door. The other nobles watch as the group exits and wonders what Ameryl plans to do with her property. Ameryl, on the other hand, doesn't even think about it. Gadreel: "The Imperium." Notes Britt's Commentary "When Mr Slick says "You're good, but I'm better", this is a reference to the line spoken by Wolf O'DonnellWolf O'Donnell article, Wikipedia. in the Starfox 64Starfox 64 article, Wikipedia. game." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Tales Post